She Came In Between
by rose-gardens-filled-with-thorn
Summary: Not that Annabeth enjoyed the fact much. As much as she couldn't wait for that to be over, she dreaded what would happen next. Her best friend would officially be married. And she wasn't the bride. Calypso Atlas soon to be Jackson was. Ugh. She hated Callie. Who was she to make Percy fall in love with her? Based on Bookatopia1227's story The Worst and Longest Love story Ever.


**Hey, I know I'm doing so many stories but I just wanted to squeeze this in as well. Don't blame me.**

 **So this is based on Bookatopia1227's The worst and Longest Love Story Ever. Check that one out as well, it's pretty good. Thank her for the idea. A blue cookie to Bookatopia1227.**

 **Plus, can anybody suggest a good name for the story, because I'm not entirely happy with the current one.**

 **Here goes…..**

Just a few more minutes, and the boring speech made out of incoherent Latin words would be over. Annabeth hated the random things priests sprouted out from the Bible for a wedding. She wasn't much of a Christian, the Greek Gods sounded much more interesting to her.

Not that Annabeth enjoyed the fact much. As much as she couldn't wait for that to be over, she dreaded what would happen next. Her best friend would officially be married. And she wasn't the bride. Oh no, Calypso "Callie" Atlas, or soon to be Calypso Jackson was the happy lucky bride of Annabeth's best friend and crush for the past three years, Percy Jackson. Ugh, she hated the nerve of that Callie. Who was she going and becoming friends with Percy Jackson, and making him fall in love with him?

It was sort of her fault, wasn't it? Had she accepted that letter, nothing would have happened. Or they would break up. Curse that stupid academic conscious plan of no dating. It landed her in this absolute stupid mess.

 _Okay calm down._ Annabeth told herself _You'll be going up in the stage in a few minutes, and you can't do that while your mind is planning all sort of tricks to murder the new addition to the Jacksons. Especially not at their wedding_.

Her female best friend, Piper Mclean, yes Mclean, put a a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her boyfriend, Jason smiled a sympathetic smile at her. Both of them knew my situation. In fact just about every friend of mine knew, except Percy. We had tried making plans, but I knew all of them would just not work. I blew all of them off.

Jason's brother, Thalia Grace, who was like my sister, leaned over and glared at Percy. "What the hell is wrong with that guy. You were friends for what, 17 years. He goes and finds a girl and boom three years they are married" I mustered a smile. "Thals, three years is a long time. Plus he tried. I rejected him." I said. She glared at me. "So what? Luke never gave up on me, did he. Plus, we dated for five years, before deciding to get married." Was her response.

True. She had once decided to join an eternal single ladies club, called _Artemis Hunt_. Luke had not given up on her and he eventually persuaded her to leave the club and date him. Now they just got married a year ago and Thalia is one month pregnant. I felt happy for her. Luke is practically an elder brother to me, even though I might or might not have fancied him at some point.

I was still freaked out. In a few minutes I would be going and giving a speech about how 'happy' I was about the new couple and I would be wishing them well. I racked my brain. Fudge. I had forgotten it already. I wished I could just go up there and tell the audience about my plans to kill Calypso, I remembered that as well, the only thing occupying my mind.

 _Alright, think. I am Annabeth Chase, best friend of Percy Jackson, the lucky bridegroom. Percy is an amazing friend, who apart from having no brains, is the best guy a girl could dream of. He's extremely lovable, would do anything for his friends, is funny, and basically the best person ever. I have known him for the past seventeen years and just about everybody thought they would soon visit me as Annabeth Jackson, not Chase. However, he has found the amazing Calypso Atlas, or should I say Jackson now, and is ready to spend the rest of his life with her. I'm not jealous. They deserve each other. Saying so, I come over to the topic of Calypso, can I call you Callie even now? I don't know much about Callie, because Jackson, you've been hogging her. Spending every minute with her, we didn't get to know her well. But from what I know, she's an amazing, gifted, talented person, made for Percy Jackson._

That was all I could remember from my speech. None of it was from my heart, except the ones about Percy. Maybe Calypso's part was true as well, but she was biased.

"You know, you could always refuse and declare your love outright?" said, Clarrisse. "We'll beat the punk out of that kid. Man." She said. She loved to beat the punk out of the kid.

"That seems a little too violent Clarrisse." Said, Hazel. "Just say your love. I wish you all the best" was at me.

"Yeah." Agreed frank. They both were the shy types. The three of them were in the row behind me. Luke was next to Thalia on my right. Piper and Jason were in my left, Leo was sitting next to Hazel (They were family friends. Something about Leo's great granddad knowing Hazel's mom).

"Now we have Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's best friend talking about them. Please give your hands up…" was all I heard, before panic gripped me again. I Can't talk now. I was too freaked out.

Piper and Thalia looked at me. Sympathetic glances. I smiled bravely and got up.

Percy and Calypso were standing at the Altar. Calypso looked stunning in a white wedding gown, her her in a side braid down her shoulder. Percy looked handsome as ever, happiness etched on his face, his seagreen eyes, I've never seen them brighter as long as I remember. Calypso looked disturbed though. Like there was something she wanted to announce to the crowd but couldn't. (Maybe she wants to call of the marriage, the hopeful part of me said). I walked up to the podium and smiled at everybody, though my insides were burning with jealousy.

Now, I'm positive you want to know what I had against Calypso, how I fell in love with Percy, the whole story. Alright, I'll let you on a little trip through my mind, (Just get me a pensieve*), and let you find out the story.

The story began when…..

 **How was it? It was just a prologue sort of thing for the story, and you can get ready to forget about this chapter, because we aren't going to visit the wedding halls in a long time. The next time would be somewhere around the last chapter, when I return to what is happening in the wedding**

 **Review please. A blue cookie and a mention to each person who reviewed, the chapter is dedicated to the best reviewer of the previous chapter.**

 **So, please check The Worst And Longest Love Story Ever by Bookatopia1227, on which this story is based on. If you review here make sure to do the same there.**

 **If you've read both the stories (Read that one as well), review here saying all the differences you found between the stories, and whether it's a good difference or not.**

 ***I just couldn't resist putting the Harry Potter reference in there. For those of you who haven't read it, a pensive Is a sort of vessel you put your memories in, one at a time, and visit it in person. (I think. Haven't read it in a long time.)**

 **Check out The Worst And Longest Love Story Ever, as well as review.**

 **DaughterOfAthena64**


End file.
